Butterfly Wings
by HaloGatomon
Summary: Set in the present timeline. Mirai Trunks has a fatal illness and only has a few months to live, the Z Fighters are determined to make it the best months of his life. Has lots of kawaiiness and angstyness, please R&R!


Disclaimer~Me no own DBZ got it?   
  
Author's Note~Dedicated to all my friends, as usual ^_^ I made up the song so don't steal it.  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Butterfly Wings  
  
Chapter 1-As The Sun Rises  
  
  
  
Fly high little butterfly  
Flap your wings oh so strong  
Go to places never seen before  
I know you have to go now  
I'll open my hands and let you feel freedom  
All I ask baby is this  
Love me, care for me, remember me  
Cause you know I will always love you  
And no matter where you are or where you go  
Our hearts will forever be one  
Fly high little butterfly  
Fly high for me, you and us   
Fly high for eternity little butterfly  
And someday I know you'll return  
And we'll be once again together  
Soaring the skies on a pair of silk butterfly wings  
And baby, our love will be full circle  
For now I say farewell my little treasure  
You've made me so proud, so don't think differently  
Stay true to who you are and you'll find your way  
Heaven's gate awaits you, but I won't grieve  
I'll just love you more, my precious gift  
Fly high little butterfly, fly high for me  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, the disease is already in it's final stage." The doctor said sadly. "There's nothing we can do for him."  
Those were the exact words they had all feared the most. A few muffled sobs were heard from the gathered people in the cramped bedroom. Everyone turned and looked in shock at the person who lay silent in the bed before them.  
"My son…he's…really gonna die…"  
  
"How's he doing this morning Trunks?" Gohan asked, gazing up to the bedroom window.  
"He was awake when me and dad checked on him an hour ago." Trunks replied. "It's like every other day since last week. He just lays there waiting for death to take him."  
"Man, this is so unfair." Goten growled, clenching his fists. "I can't believe Mirai is really gonna die, after everything he's done for us!"  
"I'm glad it's not from the heart virus which killed dad in the future. That would be really unfair, but it's already not fair that he's dying at all." Gohan said.  
"I know he's really sick and all, but you'd think he'd be trying to make the most of the remainder of his life." Trunks said.  
"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean Trunks." Goten said. "I mean I've offered more than most to do stuff with him, but he won't have it."  
"I guess, with his past and all, he thinks he has nothing to live for anymore." Gohan said, sighing to himself.  
  
Vegeta leaned against the bedroom wall, thinking to himself as he usually did, his eyes fixed on his future son. From day one when Mirai arrived, he had had his suspicions that something was wrong. He was quickly proved right when the future warrior had collapsed for no reason that any of them knew of.  
Now, as he watched Mirai intently with unwavering eyes, he knew that he was slowly dying from a long-term disease, which affected the heart and lungs.  
Vegeta walked over to the bed Mirai lay in and stared down at him. As if sensing Vegeta's presence, Mirai began to stir and slowly opened his eyes.  
"Fa..ther?" Mirai spoke quietly and hoarsely.  
"You knew baka." Vegeta growled fiercely, his lips curling into a snarl.  
"Wha…what?" Mirai asked.  
"You knew about the illness you have!" Vegeta snapped back. "You wanted to die, that's why you never told us!"  
"Hey Vegeta, everyone is outside now and they're waiting!" Bulma called from downstairs, making the Prince scowl.  
He had been dragged into going with the other Z Fighters to spar for the day. Vegeta would never have gone if it were for any other reason than to spar, especially with Mirai in the condition he was.  
"So…what…if I…did?" Mirai almost whispered. "I…don't have…anything…to live…for."  
This made Vegeta sneer even more. He knew that Mirai was dying, but that didn't matter to him. What mattered that his son, despite him being from the future, was simply giving up without putting up a fight for as long as he could.   
This was no way for the son of the Saiyan Prince to act.  
Vegeta suddenly stopped snarling and looked thoughtfully at his son, narrowing his eyes. Mirai became slightly concerned when his father walked right up to his side.  
"We'll see about that!"  
Vegeta then bent down and picked up Mirai and held him tightly in his muscular arms.  
"Father…what…what are…you doing?" Mirai asked weakly, struggling a little but not making much of a fuss.  
Vegeta then walked downstairs with his son towards the front door.  
  
"You sure we can't convince you to come with us Bulma?" Goku asked.  
"Sorry Goku, but I've got to stay and look after Mirai." Bulma replied.  
"Forget it woman, your coming too!" Vegeta's voice was heard from inside the house.  
Everyone looked confused at the remark.  
"What the hell do you mean Vegeta? I can't!" Bulma said. "If I go then who's going to look after Mirai?"  
"No one." Vegeta replied, walking outside with his son securely in his arms. "He's coming with us."  
Everyone looked rather shocked at the proposition, especially Bulma.  
"That's crazy!" Bulma yelled. "If you don't already know Vegeta, Mirai is dying!"  
"I am perfectly aware of that woman!" Vegeta yelled back. "But that's no excuse for my son to be feeling sorry for himself and laying in a bed all the time waiting for death's hands to snatch him away from this world! He's alive now and that's what counts and he should cherish all the time that he does have left! He says he has nothing to live for anymore, well like it or not, I'm going to show him exactly what's he'll be missing."  
"But Vegeta…"  
"No Bulma, Vegeta's right."  
Everyone turned and looked in semi-shock at Goku.  
"Mirai you do have things to live for, surely you must see that. The time you have left here is sacred and precious, don't waste it. You should cherish this time with us as much as we cherish this time with you. Believe me Mirai, if you don't then you'll regret it. I'm with Vegeta on this."  
Slowly, everyone began to understand and nodded their heads in agreement. Vegeta smirked and looked at his future son.  
"Like it or not, you will understand that this is for your own good."  
All the gang finally took off together and so began the start of a few long months which would turn out to be the best of all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's rather short. Hope you like it so far, please R&R! 


End file.
